Curious George Meets the Rugrats
by celrock
Summary: A Rugrats and Curious George crossover, and an AU where my stories is concerned, taking place during season 9 of both, Rugrats, and the Curious George TV series. While Taffy and the Saltwaters practice with the man in the yellow hat, and his band, Squad 86, for their combined concert, George must babysit the Rugrats.


Author's Note: Sorry I haven't released anything in a while. I'll have you know, that the death of my cat was only part of the reason for my absence for a while. A lot of stuff has been going on as of late, but I'm glad to finally be back, and now, here's my attempt, at my first ever, Rugrats and Curious George crossover story, seeing my nephew Zack in real life, has become a huge fan of the Curious George TV series, and when you think about it, the style of both TV series, is very similar. However, I'll admit, I'm not quite as familiar with the Curious George series as I am with Rugrats, as there are still several episodes I have yet to see, so my sincerest apologies to Curious George fans reading this story, if I get things wrong, or mess up in any way, shape, or form. Now then, on with the story!

Curious George Meets the Rugrats

Summary: A Rugrats and Curious George crossover, and an AU where my stories is concerned, taking place during season 9 of both, Rugrats, and the Curious George TV series. While Taffy and the Saltwaters practice with the man in the yellow hat, and his band, Squad 86, for their combined concert, George must babysit the Rugrats.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats and Curious George characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

It was a beautiful day in the country. George and the man with the yellow hat had been up at their country home for the past week, relaxing and chilling out. However, it would soon be time for them to head back to the city, for the man with the yellow hat and his fire house band, Squad 86, along with a new and upcoming band called Taffy and the Salt Waters, would be getting together to play a special combined concert at the museum, opening up for Professor Wiseman's newest exhibit, Operation Snow Go, which allowed people to see what the Arctic looked like. Thanks to George and his vending machine a while back, and getting everybody to bond over his dessert, The Snowy Mountain, the exhibit was finally finished, and Professor Wiseman wanted to have a huge party to welcome it to the museum. Little did George and the man with the yellow hat know, they'd get to meet one of the band members ahead of time, along with her tiny crew.

"Hey George, how about one final picnic by the lake before we head back to the city." The man with the yellow hat suggested, finishing his orange juice at breakfast.

George nodded and smiled up at the man, agreeing to this plan. So after breakfast, the two of them got things ready for one last picnic lunch. They packed peanut butter and banana sandwiches, the last of the milk to finish it up in the fridge, since they wouldn't be back for a while, and didn't wish for it to go bad, and the last of the strawberries. Once their picnic basket was together, they headed to the lake for their picnic. On the way though, they passed the Rinken's farm, where George as usual, grew curious, as everybody was gathered around, and the animals were in quite an uproar.

"George, we don't have time for this today, we only have two hours before we need to head back to the city for my practice." The man with the yellow hat called after George, but he wasn't paying attention.

The man sighed reluctantly.

" _I love that monkey, but sometimes, his curiosity is too much._ " The man thought, trudging behind to keep up with George, but as usual, the monkey was too fast for him to keep up with.

"Well hello George, what brings you here?" Mrs. Rinkens asked.

George pointed over to where Mr. Rinkens was tending to some baby lambs.

"Oh, the baby lambs were born last night." Mrs. Rinkens explained.

George scooted over quietly to have a closer look. He was in awe over the baby lambs, that he didn't hear the man with the yellow hat come up behind him.

"Oh, there you are George, we need to go." The man with the yellow hat said.

George turned away from the baby lambs with a frown.

"Awe, don't worry George, they'll be babies for at least the next year." Mrs. Rinkens said.

"Come on George, if we're gonna have time for our picnic, we'd better get going." The man said.

"A picnic, sounds wonderful. Too bad we have these new babies to take care of, otherwise we'd join you." Mrs. Rinkens said.

"That's okay." The man said, as he and George headed to the lake, and spread out their picnic blanket, getting ready to dine.

Meanwhile, near another part of the lake, a teenage girl with red hair, wearing a white and yellow shirt and blue shorts, was also laying out a picnic. Blanket.

"Minis, lunch time!" The girl called, as several tiny babies wandered over to where the girl was sitting, and gathered around a picnic basket.

Overhearing the tiny giggles of several small children, caught George's attention, as the curious little monkey looked in the direction of where he heard the voices. He looked over to see a girl who looked slightly younger than the man with the yellow hat, along with six children. Curious, he crept over to get a closer look. The girl had red hair, was wearing a white shirt with yellow sleeves, and blue shorts. She was busy handing out sandwiches to five of the small children gathered around her. George saw there was a little boy with long red hair and glasses, a little girl with dark purple hair pulled back in three pigtails, wearing a yellow jumper and cowboy boots, a baby with no hair, wearing a blue t-shirt and a diaper, but no shoes, two babies with a bit of brown hair on the tops of their heads, one of them pulled back in a pink bow, and then, turning his attention back to the older girl, she was now holding an even tinier baby wearing yellow and red pajamas, who also had no hair like the slightly older baby in the blue shirt. The girl was spoon feeding the tiny baby some oranges and pineapple, while the other toddlers munched on some sandwiches. George, while he had several friends, like Bill and Ally out in the country, and Steve, Betsy, and Marco in the city, all of them were much older. Even Ally was older than these kids, as she already went to school. But these were definitely baby humans, something George had never seen before. He wanted to learn more, maybe even invite them to his picnic. However, how would he get their attention? Everyone seemed rather engrossed in their picnic. Then, he got an idea.

Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a bubble wand and some bubbles, and started blowing bubbles, hoping to get their attention. A bubble floated over to the boy with the red hair, and landed on his nose.

"Hey!" Chuckie cried, wiping the bubble from his face.

"Looks like a bubble." Lil said.

"But where did the bubble come from?" Phil asked.

Just then, more bubbles came in their direction, as bubbles landed on Kimi and Tommy.

"I think they're coming from over there." Tommy said, scooping the bubbles off of his head and popping them, turning in the direction of where the bubbles were coming from.

The Rugrats spotted a monkey blowing bubbles, and they soon became just as curious as George, well, all of them except Chuckie, who turned away, looking nervous.

"I don't know you guys, maybe we'd better leave that monkey alone. Member that time we ran into monkeys in the forrest?" Chuckie reminded the others.

"Monkeys in a forrest? Sounds like fun!" Kimi cried, obviously not having any recollection of that event, because it happened before the gang had gone to Paris, as it happened not long after Dil was born.

"Awe come on Chuckie, this monkey looks really friendly." Tommy said.

Trusting his best friend, Chuckie decided to go with Tommy, his sister Kimi, Phil, and Lil to check this monkey out. Soon, the babies were crowded around George, who grew very excited. First, he saw baby sheep, better known as lambs, and now, baby humans. He wondered if they'd like to blow bubbles with him, or if they were too young to enjoy such a fun sport.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." The bald baby in the blue shirt said, reaching his hand out to the monkey's paw.

George couldn't believe it. The bald baby spoke to him.

" _Wow! Babies can talk too? I thought they only cried._ " George thought, shaking Tommy's hand and smiling at the little one.

Each of the babies took turns introducing themselves to the monkey. He soon learned that the two with a tiny inch of brown hair on their heads were named Phil and Lil, the one with the pink bow was Lil, the dark haired girl with the pigtails name was Kimi, and the boy with the red hair's name was Chuckie.

"I wonder what the monkey's name is Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

Just then, everybody heard a voice in the distance.

"George?" The man with the yellow hat called in the distance.

This got George's attention, as he headed back over to his picnic blanket.

"I get it now, the monkey's name is George." Tommy replied, curious about George's whereabouts, and the man who called for him.

Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie followed Tommy, as they headed over to George and the man's picnic blanket.

"Wow George, are these your new friends?" The man asked.

"Uh huh, uh huh." George replied, taking a bite of his peanut butter and banana sandwich.

The Rugrats gathered on George's picnic blanket, and helped themselves to the strawberries in the picnic basket, just as Taffy came over.

"Minis! There you are." Taffy said, just as Dil, who was in her arms, started to cry.

"It's ok Dil." Taffy said.

The man looked up and met Taffy's eyes.

"Oh, how do you do? Are these babies yours?" The man asked.

"Yes, This little one is Dil, that's his big brother Tommy, and their friends, Chuckie, his little sister Kimi, and the twins, Phil and Lil. I'm Taffy, from Taffy and the Salt Waters." Taffy said, holding out her hand for the man with the yellow hat to shake.

"Hi Taffy, I'm Ted, though most people call me the man with the yellow hat, for obvious reasons. So, you play in a band? Me too. Back in the city, I play tuba with the fire house band, Squad 86." The man said, shaking Taffy's hand.

"I believe our bands are playing together tonight. However, I got stuck babysitting the minis this afternoon." Taffy said, pointing out the Rugrats.

"Oh, I know how it is. I have a monkey who can be a handful. However, I wouldn't trade George for anything." The man replied.

He offered Taffy some strawberries, and soon, the two groups were having their picnic together, as they continued to get aquainted.

"I haven't known my minis for too long, but we sure do have a lot of fun together. I've taken them to the video game arcade, a basketball game, and to their first meal at a fast food restaurant, Zappy Burger. They are so literal. I told Bratanica I didn't want any dill pickles on my boingo burger, and they thought I was talking about Tommy's little brother Dil, as their last name is Pickles. The next thing I knew, the restaurant was a mess, and Dil was covered in ice cream, smelling very sweet." Taffy explained.

"Oh that's nothing. George and I have been on our fair share of adventures too. His first trip on the subway back home was quite the trip. All because I forgot to explain that there were two trains, the uptown train and the downtown train, it took us an entire day to get to the zoo." The man with the yellow hat explained.

Taffy and the babies had a good laugh over the man's story, while George had a good laugh, recalling the memory of one of his biggest adventures ever. As Taffy and the man continued to share stories with one another, George and the Rugrats soon learned that they both, had a lot in common, being very curious, and having a love for adventure.

"You know, George seems to be getting along with your babies really well. I could use some time to practice my tuba before tonight's concert. Care to practice with me?" The man asked.

"I'd love to! Good thing I thought to bring my guitar." Taffy replied.

So it was settled then. After their picnic lunch, everybody headed back to the man's house in the country, where George showed the Rugrats his treehouse that he had built a while back, because he didn't wish to live by the man's rules. Taffy helped them get Dil situated in the treehouse, before joining the man for a bit of practice.

"Be good for George minis." Taffy called.

"And George, you be a good little monkey." The man with the yellow hat said, heading inside his house with Taffy following behind him.

Soon afterwards, everybody heard the distant sound of the man's tuba and Taffy's guitar, as they had a practice session together, but George couldn't help but notice another sound in the distance. However, the Rugrats were too intrigued by his treehouse, and something in the trees. Tommy and Kimi looked out the window of George's treehouse to see Jumpy the squirl, hopping through the tree.

"Wow! A squirl!" Kimi cried.

"And a jumpy squirl too." Phil commented.

"I don't know, squirls are kind of scary. Maybe we should find something else to do." Chuckie suggested.

"I know, Taffy brought us our crayons and my new Reptar coloring book." Tommy said excitedly, pulling a box of crayons and his Reptar coloring book out of a diaper bag that Taffy had left with the gang.

However, George took the coloring book from Tommy, nodding with disapproval.

"What's wrong George?" Tommy asked.

George pointed over to one of the walls of his treehouse, where he had drawn several pictures. It suddenly hit the babies that in George's treehouse, they're suppose to color on the walls. Tommy of course, had a different flashback to the one time he did draw on the walls back home, way before his brother was born.

Begin Flashback

Tommy was humming Red River Valley to himself, while drawing on the wall of his room with a red and a blue crayon. After he finished, he threw his crayon down, stepped back, and admired his work of art.

"Beautiful!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly, just as his mom walked into the room.

Didi let out a huge scream, as she saw Tommy's drawing on the wall.

Flashing forward, Tommy was exploring a huge office building, now playing with a little red toy ball he had gotten out of a little toy robot called Super Blasto Man.

End of Flashback

" _The lastest time I drawed on walls, I ended up going on a big aventure! Maybe George will take us on one if we do it again! Just as long as my mommy don't scream though._ " Tommy thought to himself, then remembered, his mommy was nowhere near by, hince, Taffy was still looking after them.

Excited to be able to draw on the walls without no grown ups disapproving of it, he picked up a blue crayon out of the box, and joined in with George, as he helped him construct a rainbow, the other babies, joining in, all except Dil, who picked up a red crayon, and decided to suck on it like it were a pacifier instead. Soon, Dil had finished off the red crayon, while the rest of the group finished their rainbow, minus the color red, because of Dil's destruction of that particular crayon. After they finished, everybody started to grow hungry.

"Boy Tommy and George, I'm growing hungry." Chuckie said.

George knew what to do. He went to another corner of his treehouse, and brought out some corn on the cob and butter. He laid it out on the floor around the babies, and started buttering the corn with his feet.

"Eeewww! We're spose to use our feet to do that?" Chuckie asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"Sounds like fun!" Phil exclaimed, taking off his shoes and socks, and joining in the fun.

"Yeah!" Lil added, doing the same.

Soon, Kimi and Tommy had joined in the fun, while Dil just picked up one of the pieces of corn, and threw it at George's head, giggling.

"Ow!" George cried.

"Dilly." Tommy said, a bit annoyed at his brother.

"I think I'll just, eat my corn plain." Chuckie muttered, not taking his shoes off, rather, biting into his piece of corn, looking down at the floor, a bit disgusted by Kimi, Phil, Lil, Tommy and George at that moment for buttering corn with their feet.

Once everybody had their share of some corn for a snack, they all noticed a strange knocking sound off in the distance. Curious, they all left the treehouse, George carrying Dil, and decided to venture into the woods to see what it was. Before they could get too far, George spotted Mr. Quint taking a hike.

"Well hello George, who are your little friends?" Mr. Quint asked, pointing to the babies who were with George.

George wanted to tell Mr. Quint more about his friends, but he could only say a few words, being a monkey, so he used his hands to demonstrate playing and having fun.

"Oh, are you playing with these babies today?" Mr. Quint asked.

"Uh huh." George replied, turning his attention back to that strange knocking sound.

The other babies turned their attention towards the knocking sound too. Realizing what they were paying attention to, Mr. Quint spoke up.

"Oh, that sound is a woodpecker. Here, I'll let you have a closer look." Mr. Quint said, handing George a pair of binoculars he was wearing around his neck.

George peered through the binoculars at the woodpecker, who was pecking at a tree off in the woods. He then handed the binoculars around to the other babies, letting each of the Rugrats get a closer look at the woodpecker.

"That woodpecker is pecking at the tree to find food. You see George, woodpeckers eat bugs that are buried in the bark of the tree." Mr. Quint explained.

"Bugs?" Phil asked, his eyes wide with fascination.

"In the tree?" Lil added.

The twins were amazed that bugs could hide in trees. Eager to try their luck at getting some, they ran over to a tree, and tried pecking at it with their faces like the woodpecker was doing, but sadly, all they returned with, were a bunch of scrapes on their faces, and hurting noses, no bugs. They also got muddy in the process, which, while they didn't mind this, George knew if they went back to the city with him and the man with the yellow hat, Hudley wouldn't approve of a bunch of muddy babies entering his lobby. He only hoped he could get Phil and Lil cleaned up before it was time to leave. He also wanted to help Phil and Lil get some bugs to eat, as it was apparent, they liked to eat bugs, which was something very unusual for George to discover, as none of his human friends fancied eating bugs, but looked like the only way Phil and Lil would get bugs, is if they could have what the woodpecker had. What did the woodpecker have that Phil and Lil didn't? Then it hit George what it was. The woodpecker had a pointy beak that allowed it to get bugs out of the tree. All George had to do, was make some pointy beaks for Phil and Lil, and soon, they could be just like the woodpecker.

George knew the only way they could make beaks was to go back home, so he turned around and headed out of the woods for home, the toddlers following behind him, and Dil, now asleep on George's shoulder. No sooner had they returned home, when Taffy and the man with the yellow hat were wrapping up their jam session.

"Oh, good, you're back in time. It's time for us to head into the city." The man said, putting his tuba away in its case.

"You too minis…" Taffy said, when she spotted Phil and Lil covered in mud.

"Oh dear." Taffy said with a sigh.

"I can help you clean them up." The man with the yellow hat said, heading into the kitchen to fetch some towels, soap and water, with Taffy and muddy Phil and Lil following behind, leaving muddy footprints all over the man's house.

"Uh, George, clean up the muddy trail would you?" The man asked.

"Uh huh." George replied, just as Dil awoke on George's shoulder and started to cry.

Now, George had quite the dilemma. Calming down a crying baby, and cleaning up a muddy trail. He never knew taking care of baby humans could be so much work, but George wasn't giving up. He'd have this mess cleaned up in no time, and soon, they'd be on their way to the city. Remembering what he did to clean up a spill of grape juice on the rug a while back, he thought he'd better go get the water pump from the Rinken's farm. Unfortunately, there was no time to get help from the cows to bring the pump over, as they were in a hurry. Then he remembered seeing Taffy use some baby wipes to clean up the kids after their picnic lunch. He ran back to the treehouse, where the diaper bag was, snatched it up, and brought it back to the house, where he took out the wipes and started cleaning up the rug, all with Dil still crying on his shoulder. However, George's movements of cleaning up the mud, while humming a song must have been just what Dil needed to calm down, as before he knew it, he had calmed down, though a strong odor filled the air.

"Eeewww!" All of the babies cried, holding their noses.

It then hit George what was going on. Somebody had gone to the bathroom, but who.

"Poopy!" Dil cried.

It then hit George that either Dil had an accident, or, like from what he saw of the other babies, he wore diapers. However, he had never changed a diaper before. No matter, he'd soon embark on a new adventure, for sure. After all, if George could build a bridge for baby chicks to get to an island, help Steve get his boat back from the ocean after it fell down the sewer drain, put on a sock opera of Hansle and Grettle for Betsy when she was sick with the Chicken Pox, and run a radio station and host an interview with his favorite jazz singer, Bonny Smooth, then surely, he could change Dil's diaper.

So while the man and Taffy cleaned up Phil and Lil, George got to work on Dil. First, he reached into the diaper bag, until he found a clean diaper. Seeing what Tommy's looked liked, he had an idea of what he needed for Dil. Unfortunately, he pulled out one of Tommy's diapers by mistake, only to learn after taking off Dil's dirty diaper and trying to put on the new diaper, that it was two sizes, too big. Realizing this fact, he reached back into the diaper bag to look for a slightly smaller diaper. Noticing what George was doing, Kimi and Chuckie decided to help.

"Here's a diapie for Dil." Kimi cried, holding up a smaller diaper.

George looked up to see the diaper in Kimi's hand, and was about to put it on to Dil, before he heard another voice.

"Wait George." Chuckie called.

George looked over at Chuckie, who was holding up a bottle of something. Curious, he went over to see what it was.

"You've gots to put the powder on firstest George, we don't want Dil to get a rash." Chuckie said.

" _Powder? But where did the powder go? Did it go inside the diaper?_ " George thought to himself.

That must be it. The powder went inside the diaper, before putting it on the baby. Just to be sure, he decided to have a peak inside Tommy's diaper, just to be sure, but all he saw was a plastic screwdriver inside the diaper. He looked around, but couldn't find any other plastic screwdrivers. He knew the man with the yellow hat had a real screwdriver in his tool kit, but it was way too big to fit inside a baby's diaper, so the powder would have to do. George lay the diaper flat on the carpet, making sure the outside of the diaper was towards the floor. Then, he opened the bottle, and poured the contents of the baby powder into the diaper. Tommy noticed what George was doing.

"George no! That goes on Dilly's bottom, not the diapie." Tommy said.

Of course, now Tommy tells him. At this point, Tommy took the powder from George, and finished the job, with another clean diaper from the bag that hadn't been powdered by a monkey, and finished the job. He had already changed his brother once, back when they were lost in the forrest that time, why couldn't he do it again. And just like the last time, Dil refused to stay still, kicking his feet and squirming in every which direction. George could see that Tommy needed help, and Tommy was only trying to help him. Being a smart little monkey with four hands, he went and grasp a firm hold on Dil's legs, keeping them still so Tommy could apply the diaper to Dil's bottom.

"Thanks George." Tommy said, after he and George got Dil's diaper taped shut.

George reached in and gave Tommy a hug, just as Taffy and the man with a clean Phil and Lil walked into the living room to find diapers and powder everywhere.

"Oh George, what am I going to do with you?" The man asked, exasperated.

"I'll clean this up while you get the minis strapped into their car seats." Taffy said.

"Sure thing." The man said, as Taffy handed him her car keys and George picked up Dil.

Soon, the man, George, and the Rugrats were outside by Taffy's car, where he unlocked it, and George climbed inside to see these tiny seats lined up on the big seat.

"Those are car seats George. They're special seats for small babies and toddlers, so they can ride in the car safely, as they're too small to fit into regular seatbelts." The man with the yellow hat explained, while getting Kimi strapped into a car seat, once the hyper little Japanese girl calmed down and let him buckle her in.

"Hold still Kimi." The man said, as Kimi continued to wave her arms around, kick her feat and giggle excitedly.

Remembering what he did with Dil when he acted similarly while Tommy saw to applying his diaper, he put Dil down on the floor of the car and went over to help the man hold down Kimi so he could get her strapped into her car seat.

"Thank you George." The man said, once Kimi was strapped in.

"Think you could help me with the rest of the babies, or, minis, as Taffy calls them?" The man asked.

"Uh huh." George replied, nodding with approval, as he picked up Dil, and got him strapped in, while the man strapped in Chuckie.

After that, the man strapped in Tommy, while George strapped in Phil and Lil, thankful they were clean, no longer covered in mud. He was sorry he never got their woodpecker beaks made for them, and then, he remembered. They were going back to their apartment in the city. Surely there'd be supplies there for him to make some woodpecker beaks for Phil and Lil. A little while later, the house in the country was locked up, Taffy and the man were ready to go, and soon, both cars were loaded up and driving out of the country, to the city.

There was a huge traffic jam upon entering the city, but once they were at the other end of the traffic jam, they were in the city, and at the man's apartment. Taffy, the Rugrats, George and the man with the yellow hat walked into the lobby, where Hudley greeted everybody with barks. Tommy and Kimi grew excited, as they ran up to Hudley and started petting them. These were strangers to Hudley, but at least they were clean and friendly, so Hudley didn't mind. He licked Tommy's face, making the bald baby giggle, as Hudley reminded him of his dog Spike back home. And to Kimi, he reminded her of her dog Fifi back home, and their puppies, Pepper and Spiffi of course.

"Wow! Your minis sure love dogs." The man with the yellow hat commented.

"Yes, they do. Tommy and Dil have a dog named Spike and a puppy named Spiffi, and Chuckie and Kimi have a poodle named Fifi, and a part poodle, part Siberian tiger mix puppy named Pepper." Taffy explained.

"Oh, well that would explain it then." The man said, leading everybody to the elevator.

"You kids like Hudley? He's an excellent lobby watch dog." His owner said, smiling down at the toddlers, all except Chuckie, looked at him with smiles.

"Come on minis." Taffy called from the elevator door, as the toddlers ran over to catch up with her, the man, and George.

Soon, the doors closed and everybody headed up to George's apartment. Once they got off on George's floor, they headed to his apartment. No sooner were they there, when Dil started crying. Taffy picked up the small infant, and noticed his forehead was burning up.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"I think Dil might be sick. Oh, and I promised to watch the minis during our concert. I was gonna have them come to our concert, and their parents were suppose to meet me afterwards. I can't back out now, your band and mine, are counting on me." Taffy cried.

"Well, George could babysit the minis here. Think you could do that George?" The man asked.

George nodded, while Taffy sat Dil down in his purple sit up pillow on the floor, and they got things ready to leave George with the minis for the evening.

A little while later, the man and Taffy were ready to go to their concert.

"Everything is ready George. Oh, but don't use the bread in the pantry. It's moldy. We'll have to go to the store tomorrow and get some more." The man said.

"Are you sure George can handle things?" Taffy asked.

"Of course! One time when I was sick, he took care of me. Of course, I awoke the next morning to find bowls of milk out everywhere. I think George might have thought I was going to have kittens, but all was okay in the end, and I think George was glad I wasn't going to have kittens. Anyway, we'd better get going. George, you be a good little monkey." The man said, heading out the door with Taffy.

No sooner were they gone, when something started to happen to George and Tommy. They found themselves, shrinking to the size of ants, and soon, they were in Dil's hands, which were bigger than they were.

"Dil! No!" Tommy cried, but it was too late.

Dil stuffed George and his big brother into his mouth, where they stood on Dil's tongue, and heard a musical sound in the distance.

"Where's that music coming from George?" Tommy asked.

George knew who it was. It was the blue germ Tooth, and he was now inside Dil, making him sick. Dil's tongue was slippery, but that didn't stop a monkey and a big brother baby from going to the musical source, and getting it out of Dil's system. George led Tommy to Dil's throat, where sure enough, Tooth was near Dil's vocal chords, singing away.

"Baby-baby, oooh baby-baby, I'm gonna groove the night away, baby-baby." Tooth sang, strumming his guitar.

George walked up to Tooth, and started howling, getting Tooth's attention.

"Well well well, it's that pesky monkey, and who do we have here?" Tooth asked, pointing at Tommy.

"I'm Tommy, Dil's olderer brother." Tommy replied.

"Well Tommy, I'm Tooth, biggest germ in all of the land. I make this baby sick." Tooth explained.

"Well no more. You're not gonna make my baby brother anymore sick than you already have." Tommy protested.

"And just how do you plan to stop me? You're just a baby. And I've dealt with that monkey twice before, once when I was inside him, and then, inside his friend with the yellow hat. His tricks may have worked the last two times, but don't think a third time will get me to leave Dil." Tooth said.

"Well a baby and a monkey's gotta do, what a baby and a monkey's gotta do, and we'll do whatever it takes, to get you out of here and to make my brother better, right George?" Tommy asked, pointing at George.

"Uh huh." George replied.

"Well, well, if there's one thing I like less than a baby and a monkey trying to stop me, it's medicine. I can't stand medicine. Ug! The taste and smell is too much for me to bare!" Tooth replied.

"But where are we gonna get medicine?" Tommy asked, looking around.

"I don't know." George replied, looking towards the opening of Dil's mouth.

They'd escape Dil, but he had drooled a great deal, surely the shrunken Tommy and George would drown in the pool of drool, plus, they were too tiny to be of much help outside of Dil. Rather, they needed to find a way to reach out to Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi, who were still regular size and outside of Dil. Surely, they could look around the man's apartment and find some medicine.

It then hit Tommy, that as soon as he shrunk, his diaper filled up with other items besides his screwdriver. He reached in, and pulled out a walki-talki, that looked just like the one he used to talk to Susie in Runaway Reptar, when they were in Tokyo (Pokyo,) and needed Susie's help to stop the evil Reptar robot from hurting their houses. He pressed a button on the side of the walki-talki, and spoke into it, hoping to get his friends attention.

"Chuckie! Phil! Lil! Kimi! Me and George need help!" Tommy called into the walki-talki.

"Don't think that walki-talki's gonna help you, I'm about to go to Dil's lungs and fill them up." Tooth said, holding up a bottle of gunky greenish yellow flem.

Tommy didn't take any chances. He snatched the bottle of flem out of Tooth's hands and stuffed it into his diaper, while waiting for a response from his friends. Outside of Dil's body, Chuckie thought he heard a voice come from his shorts pocket.

"Tommy?" Chuckie asked, pulling the walki-talki out of his pocket and pressing the button.

"Chuckie, me and George need your help." Tommy replied.

"Where are you? What's wrong?" Chuckie cried in panic into the walki-talki.

"Me and George are inside Dil, and there's this blue germ named Tooth, who wants to make Dil worser. The onliest thing that will stop him is medicine. You guys need to find some medicine to help Dilly, or we'll be goners." Tommy said into the walki-talki.

"I don't know if I can." Chuckie replied.

"You've gots to Chuckie, you're our only hope." Tommy said.

The redhead let out a reluctant sigh, and gave in.

"Okay, I'll do it, but first, it's hot in here." Chuckie said.

"I know, let's open a window!" Kimi suggested, climbing up to the window sill in the living room, and being the strong toddler she was, got the window open.

Unfortunately, she hadn't expected Cumpass the pigeon to be near by. Before the babies could stop him, Cumpass flew in the open window, and went to the bathroom on the man with the yellow hat's couch.

"I think I like birds, they make great poop!" Phil said.

"You guys, this bird's not spose to be in here." Chuckie said.

"Here birdy birdy birdy." Lil said, pointing to the open window, hoping to get the pigeon to fly out, but it was obvious they didn't know Cumpass all that well.

Rather than flying out the open window, Cumpass flew to the top of a bookshelf into a wall, getting stuck, because the wall was blocking his path.

"Anybody know how to get a bird to fly out the window?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, but I bet Tommy does, he's always gots good ideas." Chuckie said.

"But first, we've gots to find medicine for Dil." Kimi said.

"Let's all look for some medicine." Lil suggested.

All of the hbabies split up and rummaged through the apartment, looking for what would be medicine. Each of them returned to the living room to a screaming Dil, with several different items to try. Chuckie found some blue candy from the candy counter at Mable's Department Store that George and the man had recently bought, Phil and Lil found some blueberries and coconut, set aside for George to make them snow covered mountains for dessert after dinner, not expecting this germ warfare to happen, and Kimi found the moldy bread in the pantry. Each baby took turns, giving their items to Dil.

Chuckie gave Dil the blue candy, but Dil spit it out without a second thought, screaming even louder. Phil and Lil went over to give their treats to Dil, only to start arguing.

"I should give the blueberries and coconut to Dil." Lil said.

"No, I should." Phil argued.

"No me!" Lil argued.

"No me!" Phil argued.

"Me!" Lil argued.

"Me!" Phil argued.

"You guys, fighting's not gonna do nothing." Chuckie intervened.

Startled by Chuckie's sudden outburst, Phil and Lil let go of the blueberries and coconut, which splattered up on the walls of the living room. This got Cumpass's attention, making him fly over to the blueberries and coconut, as he started eating it off of the walls.

All the babies had left to try was the moldy bread. It was then that Kimi remembered about something she saw on TV.

"Let's try the moldy bread. It's gotta work. Member when Reptar got sick from the evil bee monsters. He ate moldy bread and felt better!" Kimi cried, putting the moldy bread into Dil's mouth.

"Yeah but that was in a movie, things never work out that way in real life." Chuckie said.

Completely ignoring her brother's comment, Kimi continued to stuff pieces of moldy bread into Dil's mouth. Inside Dil, the strong aroma of the moldy bread filled the air around Tooth, Tommy and George.

"I don't like the smell of this." Tooth said, coughing and sputtering.

"What is that smell Tooth?" Tommy asked.

"Moldy bread, and one I hate. Come on, let's get out of here." Tooth cried, coughing again, as he, Tommy and George grabbed on pieces of bread.

Luckily at that very moment, Dil couldn't stand the taste of the moldy bread, and spit it out too. All of the babies let out reluctant sighs, disappointed that everything they tried, failed to work, when all of the sudden, they saw Tommy and George standing next to Dil, now regular size again, and Dil was now smiling and giggling.

"We did it you guys! Dil's not sick no more!" Tommy cried.

"Yay!" All of the babies and George cried in unison, unknown to them that Tooth was about to find himself a new home, or though he thought.

"Ah, this clump of red hair looks like an excellent spot to rest. When this person's asleep, I'll sneak inside his nostrels, and get back to business." Tooth said, burying himself in Chuckie's hair and making himself comfortable.

At that moment however, Chuckie really needed to use the potty.

"You guys, I'll be right back, I've gots to go potty." Chuckie said, running off to the bathroom, where he used the potty.

Upon sitting down, he tilted his head back, which caused Tooth to fall out of Chuckie's hair into the toilet. After Chuckie finished, he flushed the toilet, unknowingly flushing Tooth down with his waste.

"No! No! No!" Tooth cried, but it was too late.

He was now being flushed through the pipes, until he ended up in a polluted river somewhere, and before he knew it, he was a goner for sure.

Meanwhile, George saw to cleaning up what bit of blueberries and coconut Cumpass didn't eat off of the walls. Once that was cleaned up, he found a butterfly net, and caught Cumpass, who was flying around Kimi's head, trying to peck at her pigtails. Soon, he had Cumpass inside the butterfly net, went over to the window, and let him go.

"Wow! How did he do that?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, but the man with the yellow hat was right about one thing. George is one smart monkey." Tommy said.

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement, as Chuckie returned to the living room from the bathroom, and George closed the window. A few minutes later, Taffy and the man with the yellow hat returned from their concert.

"We're home!" The man called, walking into the living room.

"Hey minis." Taffy said, picking up Dil and feeling his forehead.

"Wow! Dil's all better!" Taffy exclaimed.

"Wow! What did you do to get him all better George?" The man asked, noticing an empty wrapper that once held moldy bread, and pieces of moldy bread all over the living room.

Then, his gaze shifted over to his couch, which was still covered in pigeon poop.

"George, why is my couch covered in bird poop?" The man asked.

Phil and Lil gasp. They had completely forgotten to clean up the bread or the poop.

"Don't worry kids, George had his hands full taking care of you guys. Babies are a lot of work, aren't they George." The man said.

"But you did a great job babysitting the minis." Taffy added.

George looked up at Taffy and the man with the yellow hat and smiled. Maybe the place was a mess, but if there's one thing he did right, it was taking care of six babies.

A little while later, everybody said goodbye to one another, as Taffy and the Rugrats got on the elevator and saw to leaving the apartment and heading home to Yucaipa, California.

"We'll have to have you back for a visit sometime." The man with the yellow hat said.

"I'd like that, wouldn't you like that minis?" Taffy asked.

All of the babies cheered excitedly, as the elevator doors closed.

George waved goodbye, and headed back to his apartment. He then remembered, he never got around to making woodpecker beaks for Phil and Lil, but chances are if they were going to come back for another visit, he'd have his opportunity to make those another time. Right now, he was warn out from babysitting to such extreme, that no sooner was he through the door of their apartment, when he collapsed on the floor, and fell asleep.

The man with the yellow hat picked up the sleeping monkey, carried him to his room, and tucked him into bed, before going to bed himself. As for George, he did have a good time with the Rugrats. Tommy and Kimi reminded him a lot of, well, himself. Very curious, with a thirst for adventure. Phil and Lil were disgusting, but enjoyed playing, and Dil was a handful, but his laughter was a sound that George would never forget. And where Chuckie was concerned, at first, he was a little nervous, but once he got to know George, he warmed up to him, and he too, turned out to be just as friendly as the rest of the babies. As for the babies, who were all drifting off to sleep in their car seats in Taffy's car as she drove out of the city, they thought about the big day they had. They had no idea a monkey could be so talented and friendly. Maybe those circus monkeys that time in the forrest weren't exactly Chuckie's favorite, but after meeting George, he realized that monkeys weren't so bad, and he couldn't wait to play with George again. Even Tommy and Kimi found him to be a lot of fun and full of adventure, and they all couldn't wait to go back.

The End


End file.
